clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Golem Hog Deck
Strategy 3:00 – 2:00 Try to get some elixir collectors down. Play like you are using a Hog deck and try to defend any minor attacks. Push examples: * Hog+Minions * Hog+Arrows * Hog+Baby Dragon * Hog+Lightning 2:00 – 1:00 Keep getting damage from your Hog pushes. Keep defending any of your opponent’s small attacks. Figure out what type of deck your opponent is using. Continue using the same pushes. Double Elixir The time that you have all been waiting for. It is time to start unraveling your undefendable army of troops. How to start building your army: # Drop your tanky Golem behind your King’s Tower. # Drop one of your support troops behind your Golem (Night Witch or Baby Dragon). DO NOT PLACE THE HOG YET! Make sure you have enough elixir for a spell before you do this. # Drop a spell on your opponent’s counter. # Observe how your opponent defends. If they are struggling to defend, drop your hog in the middle of the mess and watch your opponent go nuts. If they have been doing okay defending, then stop your hog on the other lane and pair it with minions. Get your arrows ready. If they have completely defended your push taking little or no damage (rare), start another push from the back on the other side using your knowledge about how your opponent will counter the push. # Watch 3 crowns pop up on the screen. Additional Tips * If your opponent drops a Golem, Giant, Lava Hound, P.E.K.K.A., etc. in the back, ignore what I said before, and put your Golem on the other side because your deck will have a stronger push and get the three crowns first. DO NOT DEFEND UNLESS IT IS A GRAVEYARD DECK. * When you start your big push, stay very aggressive and go for the 3 crowns unless it is overtime. Matchups Golem – 'Push the other lane and try to get the 3 crowns first. See live gameplay in the video below. '''Lava Hound – ' Shouldn’t be a problem because balloon takes a bit of time to take out a tower. Defend lightly if needed. Don’t spend too much elixir on defending because that prevents you from building a big push. '''Graveyard – '''OMG!!! This is so annoying. The reason why this deck suffers from Graveyard is because the Graveyard has so much DPS. Thus, It can beat you first. Also, this deck isn’t able to counter Graveyard that well because that the spawned bats/minions are killed by arrows. '''Three Musketeers – '''Not a problem. Just make sure you don’t give up a tower before you know that you can three crown your opponent right away. Use Lightning if needed. See the video below. '''Siege – '''Use your Hog Rider to counter any siege building. Hover your spells in the area where you Hog Rider is. Lightning if you can get good value out of the building, tower, and a glass cannon like the Electro Wizard. Use Arrows to kill any low hp swarm cards. '''Watch This Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGlUfIqv-hk&t=18s I hope you enjoyed my guide!